Microsoft Paint
Microsoft Paint (formerly Paintbrush) is a simple raster graphics editor that has been included with all versions of Microsoft Windows. The program opens and saves files in Windows bitmap (BMP), JPEG, GIF, PNG, and single-page TIFF formats. The program can be in color mode or two-color black-and-white, but there is no grayscale mode. For its simplicity and that it is included with Windows, it rapidly became one of the most used applications in the early versions of Windows, introducing many to painting on a computer for the first time. It is still widely used for simple image manipulation tasks. In July 2017, Microsoft added Paint to the list of deprecated Windows features and announced that it would become a free standalone application in Microsoft Store, and also included a warning in the Paint application that it eventually won't be installed by default. However, Paint continued to be included with Windows 10 in later builds, and eventually an update removed the deprecation warning from the application . History The first version of Paint was introduced with the first version of Windows, Windows 1.0, in November 1985. It was a licensed version of ZSoft Corporation's PC Paintbrush and supported only 1-bit monochrome graphics under a proprietary "MSP" format. This version was later superseded by Paintbrush in Windows 3.0, with a redesigned user interface, true color support, and support for the BMP and PCX file formats. Microsoft shipped an updated version of Paint with Windows 95 and Windows NT 4.0, which allows saving and loading a custom set of color wells as color palette (.pal) files. This functionality only works correctly if the color depth of images is 16-bits per pixel (bpp) or higher. Later versions of Paint do not support this feature. In Windows 98, Windows 2000 and Windows ME, Paint can save images in JPEG, GIF and PNG formats when appropriate plug-ins are installed. Such plug-ins are included with Microsoft Office and Microsoft PhotoDraw. This also allows Paint to use transparent backgrounds. Support for PCX files was dropped. Starting with Windows Me, the canvas size expands automatically when larger images are opened or pasted, instead of asking. In Windows XP and later, Paint uses GDI+ and therefore can natively save images as BMP, JPEG, GIF, TIFF and PNG without requiring additional graphics filters. However, alpha channel transparency is still not supported. Support for acquiring images from a scanner or a digital camera was also added to Paint. In Windows Vista, the toolbar icons and default color palette were changed. Paint in Windows Vista can undo a change up to 10 times, compared to 3 in previous versions; it also includes a slider for image magnification and a crop function. This version saves in JPEG format by default. Windows 7 and later The version of Paint in Windows 7 and later features a ribbon in its user interface. It also features "artistic" brushes composed of varying shades of gray and some degree of transparency that give a more realistic result. To add to the realism, the oil and watercolor brushes can only paint for a small distance before the user must re-click (this gives the illusion that the paintbrush has run out of paint). If user is drawing and user right-clicks, the drawn line will be removed. In addition, Paint can now undo up to 50 subsequent changes. It also has anti-aliased shapes, which can be resized freely until they are rasterized when another tool is selected. This version supports viewing (but not saving) transparent PNG and ICO file formats and saves files in the .png file format by default. Text can now be pasted into text boxes that don't have enough room to display the text. A text box can then be enlarged or reshaped appropriately to fit the text if desired. Previous versions of Paint would display an error message if a user tried to paste more text than there was room for. The Windows 8 version of Paint mostly corrects a long-standing defect from previous versions involving the inability to scroll the window when editing in Zoom view over 100%. However, when inserting text in Zoom view, the user cannot move the text beyond the zoomed viewport while the text window is in edit mode with either the mouse or keyboard. Future In the April 2017 "Creators Update" for Windows 10, Microsoft released Paint 3D alongside Paint. In addition to traditional two-dimensional drawing tools, Paint 3D also allows three-dimensional models to be imported and manipulated, and integrates with a Microsoft-operated website known as Remix 3D for sharing 3D creations.]It also allows users to save their file not just a simple .png or .jpg file, it also allows users to save their file as a video or a model for editing in the future. In July 2017, Microsoft added Paint to the list of deprecated Windows features, meaning that it won't be developed further and might be removed in the future. Microsoft, however, will make it available in the Microsoft Store for free. Paint was not removed from Windows 10 v1709 (during the "Fall Creators Update" in September 2017) or v1803 (during the "April 2018 Update"); however, the latter was added a "Product alert" button to the user interface with an information icon, which delivers the following warning: "This version of Paint will soon be replaced with Paint 3D. Classic Paint will then become available in the Store." Despite the warning, Paint was shipped with Windows 10 versions 1809 and 1903. The latter removed the "Product alert" warning altogether. Category:Programs Category:Features